


The Sin Called Destruction

by Thomas_C_Penwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Multi, Other, Print, Romance, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_C_Penwolf/pseuds/Thomas_C_Penwolf
Summary: 15 years after the war. The burden of life in the magic world, being the lord of death and his loneliness begins to take its toll on Harry's health. Teddy convinces him to go to a quieter place to live. Both discover the secret of vampires and lycans. And Jacob and Harry will find in each other what they need so much.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jacob Black, Teddy Lupin/Seth Clearwater
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sin Called Destruction
> 
> Universe / Fandom: Harry Potter & Twilight
> 
> Summary: It's been 15 years since the Hogwarts War. Harry lost his friends and all he has left to live on is his godson Teddy Lupin; however, the burden of life in the magic world, his secret as a lord of death and his loneliness begins to take its toll on his sanity. So Teddy convinces him to leave and make a home in a better place. They arrive at Forks, where they settle down on the way; there Harry meets Jacob, a temperamental teenager, and Teddy meets Seth, a young man full of life. Both will discover the secret of vampires and lycanthropes; and Jacob and Harry will find in each other that which they need so much.
> 
> Couple(s): Harry/Jacob (the rest... Well, let's leave them as a surprise, shall we?)
> 
> Classification / Genres: M. Drama/Romance/Action
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi and/or Slash (and anything else that comes to mind in the course of my Machiavellian mind, so you've been warned). Possible scenes with a high degree of violence, sexual content and adult vocabulary. If any part of this bothers you or makes you uncomfortable, you'd better leave now, otherwise you're free to read at your own risk. (Although, let's be honest, no one listens to this muahahahaha)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are the property of their respective creators J.K. Rowling and Stephani Meyer. I can only take credit for the creation of this story, which is entirely my own. I do not do this for profit, plagiarism, or defamation. It's just a recreational form in which I want us all to have a good time reading n_n
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> EY! It's been a while since I last uploaded a new fic. Only this time it's a small new initiative. I originally publish my stories and fic's in Spanish, but I thought it would be interesting to see how the receptivity would be in other languages. So please support me with your precious Reviews! A review is part of the balanced diet of every good writer n_n
> 
> Well, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado I hope to be able to count on your support throughout this initiative that occurred to me.
> 
> So, ladies, gentlemen, ladies, ladies and other reading lovers, if this is the first time you read something of mine, get ready for a whole emotional roller coaster that you won't get off of in a while... And for those of you who already know me and have experience with my stories... Well, I'll just say: hold on to that chair as if your lives depended on it *insert evil laughter, lightning and background music* n_n!

Preface

The situation had gotten out of hand; but they were already very used to it.

The cold and fog flooded the corridor where they tried to escape from their pursuers. His wounded arm, clumsily bandaged by a blood-soaked shirt and his side hurt with two broken ribs; with all this he could not afford to stop and rest. He had to find Teddy and the others, they were with Jacob, but he was also worried, the boy was tough, but he could not deal with the whole situation alone.

-... quickly-Voices and footsteps alerted him to hide; he went into a closet at the side of the corridor and closed the door. The sound of footsteps on the dry, old wood became louder and closer; soon he could hear clearer voices.

-But we haven't heard from Dawlish for a while," said another familiar voice, "but that doesn't make it pleasant.

-If he can't catch a couple of brats, I don't know what he's doing here.

-Those words were followed by a loud knock on the door of the closet where Harry was hiding; for a moment he was afraid of being discovered:

-And horn! We just need Potter-it seemed like the first Death Eater was just venting his rage on the furniture-after that we won't need any stupid ministry...

-Okay, but first we have to find them.

Little by little the voices grew louder; when he could no longer hear, Harry released the breath he had been holding.

As I suspected, he was the one they were looking for; but, judging by what I had just heard, luckily his godson and his friends were safe. He had to find them and quickly.

-O-

-Shhh-Jacob had the other two duck their heads while they hid behind a dirty, dusty piece of furniture. Two figures rushed past but did not see them; they did not move until they heard the footsteps turning in a corner of the hallway:

-As soon as the bleeding stopped, Teddy was holding Seth on his back, but he lost a lot of blood; he needs to be treated soon.

-I'm-I'm fine," said the young kite, although he could feel the burning of the wound that ran from his chest to his stomach; although Teddy had done a good job applying first aid to him, it wasn't enough-we have to find Harry...

-Play hard to get later -despite his words Jacob agreed; even though it was an impossible situation. His best friend was very badly hurt, he himself was hurt and exhausted, but he had separated from Harry whose condition was not the best either.

What was I supposed to do, save them first? I knew that Teddy was very important to Harry, just as Seth was to him, the most sensible thing to do would be to save them first; but I could not leave the green eye alone, no matter how powerful he was he still cared for the wizard as if he were an ordinary person.

Unfortunately, he could not continue to think; everything happened in one thousandth of a second. The wall burst into thousands of splinters, the room filled with dust, but between that and the din he was able to capture the aroma that they had been looking for so much:

-Harry!

-Down-

-Avada Kedabra!


	2. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicis Festum!
> 
> Hahahaha I guess you will be happy to see the first chapter before what I said, but the truth is I couldn't resist to do it... Ok I confess, I want more Reviews! Hahahaha although I got some very good ones just with the preface, thanks!
> 
> Well I'm warning you, this will be a slow story! Hahaha but well you know me, don't worry the drama doesn't start... Even MUAJAJAJAJA
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are the property of their respective creators. I am not doing this for profit, plagiarism or defamation.

-I didn't kill you- I mechanically quoted a fourteen year old teenager when he closed the door behind him and saw the tall figure of dust going towards him; the spectrum dissolved and Teddy Lupin announced with more animation- I'm here!

He went into that dimly lit corridor, left his backpack at the foot of the stairs, walked in front of the large portrait covered with thick black curtains and went straight to the kitchen. The young fourteen year old magician started to look for a snack before lunch. A slice of bread and ham would be nice:

-Teddy, I told you not to leave your things on the stairs! That one you announced to him that it was better to say goodbye to his plan to eat something.

-Yes, I didn't find the CD I wanted." The child answered without looking away from the pot that was boiling on the stove.

-I thought it would be good to eat your favorite... -So, for the first time since I walked in, Teddy turned around and looked at the person he was living with. His sponsor: Harry Potter.

-You're not going out today-I don't ask, I tell you; I just needed to look at him, even just listen to him, to know that he hadn't taken the potion. The one he always drank before going outside, outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place; the one that made him look like a thirty-two year old grown man. No, Harry Potter still looked like a seventeen year old teenager, maybe eighteen; his short stature, his rebellious hair, his emerald green eyes.

-I prefer to stay at home-but he was just an appearance, a mere reflection of what he had been before; his appearance was sagging, his look apathetic, his attitude distant from anyone other than his godson, his only family. After he responded, pretending to be fine, he took a couple of steps into the kitchen and ran his hand through the child's hair-go wash up, I'll serve the food.

-O-

-You know I don't like you to lock yourself up," Teddy said before tasting his food. Harry just smiled resignedly as he spooned his stew before responding:

-Not today Teddy, it's a nice day- -Whisper, trying to cut the subject.

-How do you know? This house doesn't even have windows - but his godson was almost as foolish as he was; maybe more so.

That was a discussion that was becoming tediously frequent; before Teddy only touched on the subject very occasionally. Now, it was almost daily. His godson always made it clear that he did not like his way of life: just work and home, home and work. The only time Harry got out of number twelve was when Teddy convinced him after spending days working on him; he almost had to resort to blackmail to do so.

And it's not that Teddy was capricious and selfish; it was quite the opposite. He knew the reasons that made Harry feel so empty, the nightmares that kept him awake at night, and his biggest secret, the reason he didn't age

-I went for a walk after you left.

-Why did you want to? -Or just so you wouldn't have to go out with me afterwards because you know I'll have you running around London getting at least a little bit of sunshine? -If there was one thing that characterized Ted Lupin it was his sharpness mixed with his adolescent sarcasm.

-Because the last time we went out, your birthday, by the way, we ended up being harassed by reporters," Harry said; he wasn't stupid either.

-Ahh, it's not healthy... -And you know it.

-It's been years since I even caught a cold.

-Not that... -I'm clearing Teddy by tapping his temple with my finger.

-Teddy, I'm not going to go crazy.

Uh-huh, that's exactly what Ryle said before he threw himself off a cliff because he thought his pursuer was a giant cabbage-For the first time that day, Harry laughed:

-Are you comparing me to a character in the stories I used to read to you as a child?

-No...-The boy answered mischievously before lengthening his nose like a pinocchio-perhaps a little.

After that they continued to have lunch in a comfortable silence.

A silence in which Harry appreciated his godson's attempts to make him feel better by making him laugh, even a little. He knew that, with his almost hermit-like lifestyle, it was hurting him too; but he had no choice. He had been through so much that the only thing that gave meaning to his life was that young metamorph in front of him.

-And...?" Teddy asked suddenly as he was drying the dishes.

-What? He returned the question, confused and making the boy roll his eyes as if he were not surprised.

-You forgot your birthday again," I said. "It's July 30, Harry.

-Ah-I hadn't forgotten; every year I tried and every year I failed-Well, I don't know.

-You're thirty-three, I say Teddy, and even if you don't age, it's something to celebrate.

-Okay, but...

-It will just be you and me-Shortening his godson by holding his hand to his chest and extending his right, just like a boy scout -I promise.

Harry only smiled at how sweetly his godson could be; he found it difficult to say no, the boy had it wrapped around his finger like a thread. So he got up from the dining room chair, grabbed him by the chin and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead:

-Sleep well, Teddy," she said before turning around and leaving the kitchen for her room. Then he heard his godson respond in a whisper:

-Rest," Dad-Harry only stopped for a second at the bottom of the stairs when he heard that. He couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face as a pang of guilt stuck in his chest.

-O-

The next morning he woke up at dawn and his daily routine began.

Make his bed, brush his teeth, make breakfast for him and his godson, knock on Teddy's door to wake him up, take a bath, go downstairs in a towel to check that the food is not burned, knock on Teddy's door again, go get dressed, turn off the stove and serve the bacon and eggs and then go upstairs:

-He opened the door and found a huge bundle of sheets and blankets on his godson's bed.

-Grrrrh-

-Don't growl at me, young man- -I'm spitting out the big lion on the mattress- -Aguamenti! -Yes, at least his mornings were never boring.

After waking up your godson completely, he came down to breakfast. Minutes later Teddy joined him with a look of not having been bathed with cold water in bed; he was smiling and particularly lively, always had red hair when in a good mood.

-Good morning, Harry! He just sat there with a smile on his face and let Teddy leave a present in front of him and kiss his hundredth very loudly.

-Teddy will change your baby's diapers; if you want him to do it when you're the old man, it better be a good gift," he joked as he hugged his godson around the waist with his right arm.

When the little boy sat down to eat Harry was done, so he put his plate aside and took the small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a gold ribbon, he had to give Teddy credit; as always. The boy worked hard at what he did, it was something he had inherited from his father. His real father.

He carefully removed the ribbon and broke the wrapping, which Teddy had put on too tightly; once he removed the lid he found a nice circular metal pendant. It was slightly curved, covered by an extra blue metal plate with the cut out silhouette of a roaring lion standing on its hind legs, the figure was in black and had details in figures that gave it a very gothic and yet simple look, that along with a simple metal chain that would surely get dark after wearing it for a while.

-He's amazing - I say happy to see an honest birthday gift; plus, Teddy had good taste and knew what to give him all the time. The brass dragon ring on her left ring was proof of that.

-Mmmm-Teddy just looked at him bored while drinking some coffee-Look at the box...

-Ah...-Harry gladly took out a piece of paper from the back-a receipt, which he liked-that his godson had a little kleptomaniacal tendencies-Thank you, Teddy-it was the last thing he said before fastening his chain with his new gift around his neck.

A while later he was ready to go to work; since it was summer, Teddy didn't have to attend classes, but he was still enrolled in morning swimming lessons so they went out together. He only had to wait a few minutes for Harry to drink his aging potion to look his age.

-He said goodbye to the child as he crossed the corner where they were separating.

-Don't have too much fun," Harry said as he walked straight down the street. From there on it was just a few more blocks to the office building that was the Serbian front for the entrance to the Ministry.

Just as she arrived, her routine became tedious.

-Mr Potter, how nice to see you-Harry hated being rude. That's why he always gave everyone who came to greet him a smile, albeit a fake one, that was credible enough. As he lined up to enter the toilets, which he still found disgusting, he had to endure being the center of attention, not all of it discreet, or pretending to be interested in receiving everyone's compliments for his birthday.

As he walked down the large marble hallway of the ministry, returning a smile to each "Happy Birthday Mr. Potter", he couldn't help but remember that he could easily have taken the day off and spent it with his godson, even if it meant visiting every mall in town; but he didn't like to miss work and leave his responsibilities to someone else.

-Harry! Harry! He had to stop his walk when he heard a familiar voice calling him behind his back; he turned and saw an old friend catch up with him at a trot.

-Harry gladly extended his arms and hugged his former partner from Gryffindor.

-I wanted to catch up with you at home, but you'd already gone -Happy birthday, waoh you haven't aged at all.

-As they walked, no one stopped to see or hear them. Harry appreciated that at least they had their space-How have you been?

-Ah you know, the usual..." answered the other one with a shrug. "And how is Teddy?

-In his swimming lessons, you know how much he loves Muggle sports-I say Harry; then they both stopped in front of the great fountain that adorned the ministry hall.

-And the last of the Potters agreed. Where once there were five statues of a centaur, a goblin, a domestic elf, a witch and a wizard; or a wizard sitting on a throne made from the bodies of hundreds of Muggles with the inscription "Magic is Power"; instead, now in the middle of the water pond there was a gold representation, to scale but still enormous and magnificent, of Hogwarts. Every detail was exact before the war, including the boxing willow and Hagrid's cabin on his land, the forbidden forest and the Quidditch field. His school, where the final battle against the most evil of wizards was fought-though I still think they exaggerated by making it out of gold.

-I prefer this..." answered Harry with a half smile. "They offered to make a statue of me.

-Friend, I would have voted for that," Neville said after a loud laugh. They both took a galleon out of their pockets and threw it into the water with a light plop. They walked around the fountain and arrived at the second monument after it: a large onyx slab with the names of all those who gave their lives during the war written on it.

-Second Harry without being able to stop a tear from running down his cheek. Immediately the other stretch his arm and clean the small drop with the back of his index finger-Neville ... I miss you. I miss you all.

When he opened his eyes again, his friend was gone, he just stretched out his fingers and felt the letters carved in the black stone "Neville Longbottom (1981-1997)".

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°¸,

-Good morning-

-Good Morning- Luckily the Aurores office was serious enough that it could maintain its stoic facade and not think about its torments. He arrived at his cubicle, left his briefcase on the table and sat down ready to read the reports.

Since graduating from the Aurores school, Harry had started working. He had always spent every minute of his work catching the slightest trace of dark wizards. The post-war years had been the worst; several of Voldemort's followers had escaped and regrouped to try to get back on their feet.

But under Kingsley as the new minister, a veteran and survivor of the Battle of Hogwarts, the remaining Death Eaters fell one by one. Harry was proud and happy to have someone like Shacklebolt leading the magic world under the principles of morality and humility that Dumbledore had always advocated.

And the minister's diligence was truly admirable; at that time Harry had virtually no target. He basically did the daily paperwork for his reports and was ready to be called on in any case; such as that of the escaped mental patient from St. Mungo who had been indiscriminately murdering magicians and Muggles all over Britain.

-Potter, the minister wants to see you. He was informed by a tall, blond man who was passing by his cubicle; when he got up he could hear a whisper-happy birthday Harry.

-Thank you, Draco." He also responded in a whisper.

The way to the Minister of Magic's office wasn't very long from the dawn quarters, it was just to take an elevator and cross a couple of corridors; even so, Harry had to keep listening to the praise of everyone who passed by. He would have to take a re-supply potion later if he didn't want the headache to knock him down before the meal. He arrived at the double carved oak doors leading to the minister's office and knocked.

-Kingsley left the pen he was writing with and crossed his hands as soon as he heard the knocking on the door.

-The man just walked in, closed the door behind him and sat down as he was told to do with a hand gesture.

-Don't be so formal, boy..." replied the man, now well into his years, as he lay back in his chair.

-Long ago, Kingsley-Reported Harry; his adult and more serious voice was proof of his facade. The minister laughed softly at the once teenage boy whom he protected on more than one occasion.

-Well, I'm surprised you didn't want to take the day-Third Minister-How is Teddy? I thought you'd want to spend your birthday with him here in a cubicle.

-I don't like to miss work..." replied the green eye.

-O Harry," the minister let all the air out of his lungs in a single breath, then took a breath and began to clean his glasses parsimoniously. Then he added, "You have done more for this world than many of us will do in seven lifetimes.

-I am overestimated by Mr. Shortcut the man.

-On the contrary, you underestimate yourself too much -Third the minister-Harry, it is not the first time I suggest it, but it is always the same answer; why do you refuse to withdraw?

-I couldn't. His expression was stoic; it wasn't the first time he heard that, nor was it the first person to say it.

-Relocating you would be easy, but the minister did not hesitate to try to convince him to take a well-deserved break. He, like everyone else who knew him, was concerned about his health-but for now, go with Teddy and distract yourself.

-But-

-Minister-Cut Kingsley is telling you by taking up his pen again-Before you go, tell Dawlish that I need that report soon.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°¸,

The sound of the whistle announced the end of the hour. As the kids left the pool for their backpacks and walked to the dressing rooms the next group lined up to enter their shift.

-Nee Teddy, are you doing anything tonight?" asked one of his classmates, a boy slightly taller than him but of about the same slim build.

-I'm going to dinner with my dad for his birthday," said the boy with the backpack on his shoulder, smiling back at the other one.

-I thought maybe you'd like to join me at the movies," suggested the boy, running his hand around Teddy's waist. Only they were still in their swimsuits and he could feel a cloth shirt.

-Cinema? -A smiling Harry hugging both young men on his shoulders asked. Sounds good, what movie will we see?

-After the enormous fright he gave his godson's companions, Harry stayed waiting at the entrance gate; by the time Teddy was coming out, already dressed and without any silly teenager, he could hear:

-Friend, your dad is scary, how come he always comes out of nowhere?

-The young man replied, "It's just something about protection; after saying goodbye to his friends, he ran to meet him.

-I didn't expect to find you flirting with one of your classmates-I blame the older one, making his godson roll his eyes. Harry believed that every boy who approached him did so with the intention of seducing him.

-Don't start...-I hated it when the green eye got a mother hen's attitude.

-Mmmm-Harry just grunted; he hated to see another boy on top of his godson-Come on, I'll buy you lunch.

-Great! Harry immediately had a hyper-kinetic movie hanging around his neck. I want pizza with mushrooms!

-Isn't it a little early to be eating pizza," Harry suggested amusingly as he started to walk.

-But I'm old enough to have a boyfriend...-I add a honeyed tone.

-With mushrooms, you said? -

While father and son laughed out loud, neither noticed the tall, thin figure covered by a raincoat following them.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of the first chapter of this small initiative of linguistic expansion hahaha
> 
> What did you think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Did I pique your curiosity, even just a little bit?
> 
> First, I am using an online translator. Pretty good, but we know that they are not infallible so any error or thing you find out of place, I will gladly read your observations. And if you want to comment on the story I'll be happy to read you also hahaha
> 
> What do you guys say? Will you give this new story a chance in your language? I hope so.
> 
> PS: I will be updating every week, I will try to do it on Mondays or Tuesdays. So I hope to see you every week...
> 
> And remember, reviews are part of healthy eating XD


	3. You can't go on like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WUJU! After so much waiting, it's finally the first of the month!  
> AND WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER!  
> *Imaginary cheer* *Engraved applause* *More imaginary cheers* *More imaginary cheers*  
> Yes, yes, I'm excited too, but first I'd like to make a small announcement:  
> As you all may have noticed, English is not my native language. And while I use a pretty good translator, it's clearly not perfect. Many, many, many thanks to all the people who pointed out errors in spelling or grammar that I had no idea there were in the translation. I really appreciate that you took the time to read my story, and don't worry, that's why the following is coming:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially looking for a "Beta Reader". That is, a person to whom I can pass the translated document before uploading it to the net and can clean and/or correct any grammatical or spelling errors that may be present. The Beta package comes with multiple benefits: you will be able to read the chapters before anyone else. You'll be mentioned in the author's notes with a huge thank you. And if you call within the next fifteen minutes you will receive a nice sleeve on the occasion of your OTP n_n (hahaha sorry, I couldn't resist).  
> But yes, guys and girls, I want to bring you a quality story that everyone can really enjoy and for that I need the help of someone who really masters the language. And since the updates are every month, and I have the fic way ahead of schedule in Spanish, there really wouldn't be any need to worry about time. So... PLEASE! HELP! I NEED A BETA!  
> (And while we're at it, also one for French, Portuguese and Italian... Hehehehe... What? I'm ambitious n_n)
> 
> Now, with that ready, let's go to the next chapter!

Harry loved spending time with his godson. Teddy was loud, curious, talkative, a little spoiled and childish at times. Just like a teenager his age should be. Harry, with his adult appearance, walked by his side taking care that he didn't get into trouble, a quality he had at his age.  
-His godson urged him to walk faster by pulling his arm. Meanwhile, Harry was laughing a little.  
-Calm down, the movie hasn't started yet," she said as they walked down the wide corridor of the mall.  
-I know, but I don't want to stand in line for the candy.  
As they walked, Harry noticed how some people were staring at them. Especially the young ones:  
-It's not my shortcut, the kid guessing the major's thoughts.  
-I hesitate to be more conspicuous than a boy with blue hair," said Harry. In response Teddy just turned and smiled broadly at him. Harry gestured back and they continued walking. Minutes later they were both walking into the movie theater, he with a soda and some large popcorn, and Teddy-you exaggerated again.  
-You know it makes me hungry- -Did the least bit of fun while carrying his tray full of snacks.  
-You're lucky you don't get fat, you remind me of Ron-Harry. His best friend also had this habit of overeating. But remembering him made his chest hurt and he took his hand to it while they sat down. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Teddy.  
-He said, "Don't hurt yourself.  
-I'm fine," Harry answered quietly, "I didn't want to ruin his godson's birthday.  
Teddy looked at him skeptically for a few seconds, without swallowing the false smile his father was giving him back. But I choose to take him at his word and direct his attention to the screen. At no time did he let go of his hand. Harry thanked him inwardly; Teddy was a good anchor to stay in the now and avoid that feeling of failure that always plagued him.  
The film went by without any more incidents worth mentioning than when Teddy almost cried over the death of one of the characters. Harry, on the other hand, almost fell asleep on more than one occasion, was not a big fan of the science fiction movies that his godson loved so much.  
-It's a little late... -Harry commented as they walked out of the mall. And the truth was somewhat right, the sun had already set even though the night was not yet very present.  
-Don't think we'll be back now-but Teddy knew his sponsor very well.  
-We can order pizza....  
And a horn of Erumtper-he stubbornly fought his black-haired godson-we'll eat pasta!  
-Pizza is pasta-but there was no point in trying to clear it up, it was already being dragged down the street.  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,  
When they returned to Grimmauld Place, Teddy nodded, Harry couldn't help but do so with a pleasant feeling in his stomach. He had spent a pleasant birthday afternoon with his godson and without any incidents. Apparently they had finally decided to give him a break from it all. He practically carried Teddy to his room, opened the door and walked in. She left him on the bed, where he automatically clung to his pillow; sleeping Teddy was the same as a bear trap. He took off his shoes and socks, plus he took off his shirt, leaving it in flannel, so he could sleep more refreshed.  
-Rest," he said, pulling her hair back and kissing her forehead. I don't notice how the young man smiled with pleasure.  
Once in his room he took his time to change. She liked her cotton pajamas, a long cute sleeve shirt, was comfortable and warm; perfect for evenings in England. She put away the clothes she had worn and went to bed, leaving the blanket alone up to her chest. He stared at the ceiling boards for a few minutes until he fell asleep.  
He was back at Hogwarts and the castle looked just like he remembered it when he first saw it, big and imposing. He still looked like a senior and wore his black uniform.  
With hesitant step he walked and crossed the big entrance doors. The hall was so impressive with its marble floor, the thick columns supporting the ceiling vault, the four huge hourglasses each with rubies, emeralds, sapphires and opals marking the scores of the houses.  
Harry couldn't help but be nostalgic about those days when he was excited to see Gryffindor's clock with more dots than Slytherin's, or see him and the cufflinks hiding behind Percy for dropping a stink bomb on the library.  
He liked being back, it made him feel so calm. He stood in the middle of the room and thought, would he go upstairs or would he go to his left and see the big dining room?  
In the end he decided on the second option. He walked a few meters and was surprised to see the doors closed. Although it was logical, it seemed to be well into the night so all the inhabitants of the castle must have been sleeping; even so he pushed the wooden doors wide open and wished he hadn't.  
-Oh...-There were none of the four tables or the teachers' table and yet the place was packed.  
Dividing the room in two there was a line of bodies. Bodies. Seeing it once again gave him the same feeling of heaviness, pain and suffering that he had no reason to envy the Cruciatus Curse. He could see the wounded, some in groups hugging each other and others simply crying alone on the floor. I saw them but they were like faceless ghosts, but I heard them. He recognized the voices of his friends, his companions, the teachers, everyone. I could hear again the wailing and tears of Mrs. Weasley crying to Fred, the sobbing of the moon...  
I couldn't keep reliving that. He wanted to turn around and run away but his feet were stuck to the ground.  
Once again he was surrounded by war. The walls were shaking, the ceiling was giving off dust, the columns were breaking. Spells were again in the air; his friends killed, died and fell, and he could do nothing.  
-Harry...-When he opened his eyes he was back in his room. It must have been dawn because the light was still filtering blue through his window. Of course, it was not facing the outside, but it was enchanted to show a landscape; Teddy's idea-are you all right? He was agitated, sweaty and had a dry throat, but he nodded his head-are nightmares getting worse?  
-No-Harry replied dryly as he removed his hair from his face-Only, they don't stop hurting.  
-Nothing was your fault, Harry, it was-  
-Sirius-Atajo the magician-Please...-If the godfather saw him for a moment, he didn't like to see his godson like that. He disappeared.  
The green eye took a few minutes to calm his pulse. It was Saturday, so Teddy was probably still sleeping; he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He would take a long shower before going to pick up the newspaper and make breakfast.  
-Mmmm-I loved the cold weather. Especially when she could wrap herself in its blankets and feel that comforting warmth. Except for his foot, which was determined to stay off the covers. This was enough to wake him up. So with a bit of a temper, he undressed and looked up at the ceiling, then at his watch; eight thirty in the morning - great...- a completely spoiled Saturday.  
He got out of bed and went straight to the hallway, knowing his godfather must have been down in the kitchen by now. Lazily rubbing an eye, he started to walk down the stairs, a little coffee would help improve his day. Perhaps, with luck, she could convince Harry to go for a jog. But first:  
-Hey Harry, is he already ca- The question of a hot drink died as soon as he set foot in the kitchen. His father was sitting with his head hidden in his arms on the dining room table. The kettle was whistling behind him, but Teddy couldn't care less. Without a hint of laziness, she went straight to him, her back was convulsing but what worried her was that she could barely hear his breathing - Harry, come on, upstairs...  
He put the newspaper aside, or rather both, but he didn't care that there was an extra one that morning. He took his father and carried him into the hall and up the stairs to the master bedroom.  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,  
-Unbelievable...-As every morning the minister was in his office preparing the work for the next week. But in the middle of a break he took to read the day's newspaper he came across the latest big review by Rita Skeeter, or as Kingsley used to call her- that harpy!  
Harry Potter Compensating for his lost youth?  
Harry Potter, the hero of our world and recognized dawn takes his place in the pages of the history books studied by young wizards today. But history has its dark side. Carrying the destiny of our world on him since he was a baby and losing his parents, Harry Potter was never able to enjoy a childhood like all of us.  
But is he now trying to recapture his youthful days, or is he just beginning to show the nature of his fetishes? Aller, October 31st was his thirty-third birthday. He was seen with a young man of no more than fifteen walking through a well-known Muggle "mall". It is not known if the nature of the young man in question is magical or not, although surely he is a young Muggle hired to "accompany" the "hero" of our world during his birthday. Playing in Muggle "video game" stores, attending "movie" shows and a dinner was the way to celebrate his birthday and surely a celebration that lasted until late at night in-  
The minister should swallow that pen-scratcher, leaving the article half-way through and taking it out on the newsprint. He wanted to go back to work but was too confused to think about it. Besides, he was worried; if Harry read that he would only be miserable. It was obvious that the boy in the photographs was Teddy, because there were photographs. The impudence of that journalist knew no bounds; how could he even dare to imply that Harry was paying children for sex? Did he forget everything he did for them? It was obvious that he had.  
At times like this I wished I could use all my influence as a minister and make the Prophet deign to have some common sense and decency, instead of thinking only of selling. That's why he liked to read El Quisquilloso, from time to time to clear his mind and stress. But at that moment the only thing that could clear him was one thing. So he took a clean sheet of parchment, soaked the tip of his pen in ink and began to write...  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,  
Teddy was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his godfather. He seemed to be sleeping but his breathing was labored and he was sweating slightly, as if he had a slight fever, not counting the small objects in the room that levitated a couple of inches above the surface where they were. He was like this every time the memories of the past opened up again those old wounds he had in his mind, his soul. I hated seeing him like that, in that vulnerable state. He couldn't help but wonder if one day he would be able to close them, they would never disappear but they would be like his scar. Just a memory of a painful past.  
-Dad...-I whisper as I pull a lock of hair from his forehead.  
A separate noise caught his attention. He turned a little, thinking that something big had fallen from the table, but it was not that; he could see how the green flames of the fireplace were turning again to their natural color, in front of them there was a parchment folded in half:  
"Harry, I just read The Prophet. Skeeter will never change but I promise to do something about it. Please answer me as soon as possible or I will send someone to see you. Att: Kingsley"  
He was surprised, and happy, to see that the minister was so interested in his father. But that didn't take away from the fact that it didn't help Harry at all; he needed something else, and it had been going around for a long time. So he went to the desk in the room and took a pen, writing the answer on the back of the scroll:  
"Mr. Minister, I'm Teddy, my father is fine, but a bit down. I thank you for your concern and so there is something I would like to ask you as a favor..."  
While Harry was shaking a little under the weight of his memories, his godson concentrated on being as clear and concise as possible while writing. And he also thought about how to tell him what was on his mind.  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,  
Harry didn't wake up until a few hours later, when it was already four or five in the afternoon. He sat down on his mattress and watched a few parchment leaves fall lazily to the floor, unable to contain a "No again". He pulled his hair back with both hands before discovering himself and getting out of bed. He didn't remember going upstairs, so Teddy must have been waiting for him underneath with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.  
-You woke up-unbelievably your godson was lying on the living room couch, with the fire going, reading one of those American comics he loved so much.  
-Yes, a little... -That carefree modality of his godson unsettled him a little. Normally I'd be in front of him lecturing him for letting such petty things affect him in that way; but no, I was just there as if nothing had happened.  
-There are some sandwiches in the dining room - the youngest one simply turned the page.  
Harry was really strange about it, but preferred to think of it as an improvement over his godson's attitude. Without further ado, he went to the kitchen, poured himself a glass of cold pumpkin juice and sat down to eat in silence. At least the freshness of the juice took away that dry feeling in his throat, helping him to pass the food around. He didn't eat much, he never did, but as soon as he left the plate Teddy appeared in the kitchen, looking serious and with an envelope in his hands.  
-Is something wrong? -I'm confused.  
-You can't go on like this," I say immediately, earning a twinkle in his godfather's eye.  
-Teddy, this isn't the first time this has happened to me, you know that-  
-But if this is the last time I tell you this," he interrupted, "you keep letting everything you've done for the magical world affect you, and I'm sick of it," he said, emphasizing every word of his last sentence.  
-He couldn't stop himself from asking that question with a hint of sarcasm.  
-He simply shrugged off his godson, then he played the role of the envelope against his hand, "But I am going to take you away from all this that affects you so much.  
-What are you talking about? I knew his godson, and I knew that when he said something he was very serious. So, instead of answering Teddy just left the envelope in front of him; it was blue with a couple of vertical blue stripes, they had the logo and a couple of wings and he said-Ah no.  
-Ah yes; go pack your bags-Shortcuts the little one with a determined look- Our flight leaves in three hours, and! I have a team of dawn ready to force you to go up if necessary -This time Harry's look turned skeptical at the threat of his godson- Courtesy of Uncle Kingsley.  
-I ask Harry leaning completely against the back of the chair and looking at his godson with his arms crossed.  
-Harry just being in this house makes you sick, I know; and on top of that every day you go to work, and everyone treats you as if you were different, all that is killing you!  
-Running away?  
-Changing-Corrected-Starting with this house, I know it's your godfather's but that dust ghost is reason enough for anyone to go crazy. Please Harry, let's go, where they don't bother you, where they don't know you...  
-the ojiverde was silent for a few minutes, during which he avoided the gaze of his godson. -Let's say I accept, where do you propose to go? Ireland, Scotland... Russia...?  
-No, the essential thing is not to leave the country to another-Dijo Teddy-I'm talking about the magic world...  
An hour later they both got out of the cab; thanks to the magic they were able to pack quickly and lightly, although they were only carrying their clothes and a few other personal items. Teddy carried his suitcase and a backpack on his shoulder while Harry carried his trunk and a small suitcase. The youngest child occasionally looked at his godfather, who had not said anything since they left number twelve Grimmauld Place, but his face was serious. Although Teddy could easily read through it and see that he was actually insecure, even fearful. But he wouldn't back down, they had made their decision and were leaving.  
After giving their tickets and boarding, Teddy at the window and Harry at his side, both just waited with all their strength to be doing the right thing. After the stewardesses gave the directions and the plane began its journey, Teddy could feel his hand being lightly squeezed by his godfather's.  
-America?-Harry whispers without letting go of his godson's hand-Why?  
-If we're going to change our lives, we better do it big," Teddy replied with his smile.  
-I won't, Teddy.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discover it next month, in this same channel and in the same profile!
> 
> Anyway, my dear loves, I'm sorry to have to pass you another chapter in "raw". Don't worry, as soon as I get a Beta I'll make sure to update these chapters so you can enjoy them as they should be. For now, just be a little more patient, okay?  
> In the meantime don't forget that reviews are part of a balanced diet to keep your author healthy and updating diligently n_n


	4. Cold Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Imaginary applause *Engraved applause* *More imaginary applause*
> 
> And following the recent tradition, I'll make a small announcement before moving on to the chapter:  
> Unfortunately I still can't get a Beta to help me clean up my translation. Which led me to wonder, "Should I pause it until I find one? Or do I keep posting so readers don't hang up on me?" Now that I look at it, it's obvious I made the right choice hahaha.  
> Anyway I continue to have an open position for Beta Reader in English, French, Portuguese and Italian translation.  
> PLEASE HELP ME!  
> Just to avoid confusion I need a person to whom I can pass the translated document before uploading it and can clean up and/or correct any grammatical or spelling errors there may be. The Beta package comes with multiple benefits: you will be able to read the chapters before anyone else. You'll be mentioned in the author's notes with a huge thank you. And if you call within the next fifteen minutes you will receive a nice sleeve on the occasion of your OTP n_n (hahaha sorry, I couldn't resist).
> 
> Now, with that ready, let's move on to the next chapter!

The climate of the city of Forks was not exactly the most varied in the United States. Usually they could only count on "rainy" and "very rainy", and very rarely on "cloudy". It was one of those small cities where the population did not exceed a thousand people, the typical place where everyone knew everyone.  
The landscape was beautiful, of course, that could not be denied. Everything was green: the trees, the trunks covered with moss, the canopy of branches hanging from them, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air that filtered through the leaves had a hint of green. And all that natural evidence was only accentuated in the Indian reserve that everyone knew as "La Push"; an extension of several tens of hectares of forest and a couple of kilometers of beach.  
There were only about a quarter of the population in Forks; they had an institute, a couple of stores, even a small medical post which was mostly attended by the elderly for check-ups. Its inhabitants were peaceful and friendly with each other and the people of the town, but very distrustful of foreigners.  
-That morning the chief of the tribe, Billy Black, was in the kitchen of his house reading the newspaper when he heard someone in the door-fence, I see that you improve in this cooking.  
-Thank you, Charlie-The man in the wheelchair answered by turning over his newspaper-but that wasn't me.  
-Then who? -The answer came alone:  
-A young teenager peeked through the same door the chief of police had come in. He was a little short, brown-haired, with short dark hair, and was tall, but his features indicated that he was no more than fifteen years old. He was alone in short pants, shirtless and with his arms loaded with several cut logs. Then I notice the presence of the chief of police of Forks-Ah, hello Charlie.  
-Hello Seth-  
-Put them in the living room by the fireplace," Billy replied, making way for the boy to come in. Once they were alone, he looked at his best friend with a sly smile.  
-You make a fifteen year old boy make you breakfast," the police chief asked, "I could lock you up for this.  
-He just brings me the breakfast that Sue sends me," said the old man, not believing a word the boss said.  
-Yes, of course..." Billy could see with satisfaction how his best friend was looking at his eyes.  
-Well, this and that," he answered evasively, "is with Rachell in New York.  
-Of course, the news must have affected him quite a bit. The topic of the love triangle in their children's lives was always an uncomfortable one for them; luckily at that point Seth returned to the kitchen.  
-Billy said, "Is there anything else I can help you with?  
-No, it's okay, Seth, go home. The young kite helped Billy out of the house carrying his fishing gear while Charly warmed up the car.  
-A hundred Billy, but nothing." Seth-Sam said quietly that he must be far away, even telepathy can't reach him. Do you think he'll be back soon?  
-I don't know, Seth, it's become very unpredictable." With this last sentence they arrived at the car, where Charly and the kite helped him into the seat next to the driver.  
-Of course, Billy..." answered Seth, smiling and unaware of the old man's intentions to bug the chief of police.  
-Seth, put on a shirt -Charly, because you'll be discharged from the patrol -You'll catch a cold.  
The young man just waved his hand in the air as he walked in the gentle breeze that began to fall and headed into the woods; inside the car Billy laughed with his shoulders moving as Charly snapped his tongue.  
-Stop laughing, you should take better care of those guys. I'm telling the chief of police that they're always shirtless, they're going to end up with pneumonia. And why do you let them get tattoos when they're so young?  
-I thought we'd go fishing," Billy sneered. "Is the headquarters so boring that you have to interrogate an old invalid?  
-Okay, let's talk about something else - the official finally gave up - the usual rules, no religion, politics or our children.  
-Well, that leaves me unarmed... -I'm kidding... What about you? Any new hot spots in town?  
-You know I don't like to talk about gossip.  
-All right, then let's talk about our feelings and when we are fishing we will cry on our shoulders about the lonely ones we are on-two seconds of silence later:  
-I heard the guys this morning talking about something. I say Charly-Andy was doing his shift at the airport, well, he said a couple of foreigners came into town.  
-As soon as the word "foreigner" came into his ears, Billy's frown grew.  
-Or come on, you're the one who wanted to talk about it-Charly, I knew perfectly well Billy's opinion for any stranger who came to town.  
-Okay, and do you know anything else about them?  
-Only that they are two boys, I think brothers, and that they are English - Billy shrugged.  
-Do you know if they plan to stay?  
-No; I left the office before I heard anything else...  
After that they started talking about soccer and making bets on the upcoming season. Although in his mind the old quileute couldn't stop thinking about the strangers who had arrived. It was unusual for cold nomads to arrive by plane, but no one in their right mind would move to Forks. He would tell Sam to investigate when he returned.  
At the moment he had to worry about how many trout he could take home for the afternoon.  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,  
-and remember to take care of your prescription, Mrs. Parker-  
-Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen, you are always so kind. The nice older woman slapped her cheek before following the nurse to the reception.  
-All right, who's next? The doctor turned to the waiting room but saw no one else. It was nothing unusual, he saw very few patients per day; he took his paper chart and headed back to his office. He liked to go through the files and keep track of all his patients. Forks was a very calm town, with few emergencies to attend to.  
Although his son's wedding had been taking up much of his concentration. He was happy to know that-  
-Dr. Cullen-But the voice of the nurse on the intercom caught his attention.  
-Yes?" He answered by pressing the line button.  
-His daughter Alice is calling on line two.  
-All right, thank you Jean-Corto and he picked up the phone -Tell me, what's going on Alice?  
-Carlisle, we have a problem-I had hoped to hear your adopted daughter's instructions regarding the wedding preparations. But instead she confronted her daughter's soft voice with a serious, calm, but compelling tone. The one she used whenever she had a vision that affected them.  
-What did you see?  
-I'm not sure- -The vampire answered- -I'm coming, I don't want to worry Edward.  
-Yes, good idea-  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,  
The light breeze with which they had all woken up had turned into a torrential rain. The whole forest was rumbling with the sound of the drops hitting the leaves on the foliage, the rocks and the muddy ground; somewhere in the forest a small black rabbit was running among the trees, dodging rocks and fallen branches. As it passed by it left a series of small footprints that in one second were already full of rainwater and the next second something bigger stepped on them and left a much bigger and deeper footprint.  
The small animal did not stop but his pursuer did not give up on his career. The drops of water fell against its back and divided into hundreds of more tiny drops; the predator could already see its prey, just a little, a little more and finally it could -  
-Seth! Stop playing and come back now-  
-ARGGGH! -He had been so close, but he had to stop right there and watch his prey leave and get lost in the bushes. I almost caught him.  
He continued to complain until he reached the clearing by the river where they were meeting. Once he felt the small rocks and sand under his legs he could also see the rest of his companions; Quil and Embry were standing next to the pile of felled logs, Paul was lying on the opposite side of the pile of logs, Leah was walking around impatiently, Jared was on the riverbank drinking water and Sam, his alpha, was waiting patiently for everyone to gather.  
-Seth, for God's sake, how can you not catch a simple rabbit? -I hear Embry's sly voice in his mind.  
-That rabbit is evil! I always come across him and I never manage to catch him -Chillo, the youngest of the wolves, is indignant.  
-Seth, rabbits aren't evil, you're missing a screw.  
-Shut up, Quil!  
-Enough! I call the alpha-Seth, stop playing during your patrols, we are here to watch, not to behave like children.  
-Seth is a boy-  
-And...-The alpha followed, ignoring Jared's intervention-especially now, with this Cullen wedding.  
-To which we were not invited -Dijo Embry.  
-We'll double the patrols and on the day of the wedding we'll watch the border directly." His mind immediately filled with the complaints of the entire herd, starting with Leah and ending with Quil, who claimed to have a date that night.  
-Sam, I think you're exaggerating, Bella says her family members are all vegetarians-Third Seth; but in response she only received a grunt from her peers, except Leah of course.  
-Are you an idiot or...  
-Behind Paul!" Short cut Leah standing between the gray wolf and the sand-colored wolf that was her brother-you touch him and I'll beat you to a pulp!  
-I want to see you try!  
-Enough! The order in you of the calm alpha and immediately silence everyone. And the youngest could not avoid that fear that invaded him every time his will was dominated by that you-Paul, Leah, I'm sick of your fights; Seth, you better start to stop being so confident.  
-In his mind he could hear what would be a tired sigh from Sam:  
-Go home, you have school tomorrow.  
Walking back, on his two legs, Seth kept kicking the puddles and rocks trying to vent his rage. He hated being the youngest of the herd; they were always calling him "boy" or dismissing everything he said. They never took his opinion into account and even Leah, who defended him in her own way, never tired of repeating that he had to grow up.  
-Hello, dear. His mother greeted him as soon as she saw him come in.  
-He'll be back at ten, after his patrol.  
-Something's wrong, son," Sue asked, "but Seth only gave her a smile:  
-I'm fine, you know, just tired... -I'll go take a shower.  
Sue Clearwater saw her youngest son disappear in the bathroom; sometimes she did not understand why her children had to inherit the lineage of her tribe. But she knew there was a reason for all this; and that included Jacob Black.  
Wherever I was at that time.  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,  
Somewhere, far away, in a forest the trunks of its trees were gray and its leaves, like the ground, were frozen and covered with fine frost. There was no trace of a single shade of green; only the cold gray and white of the frozen rocks reigned. Still, the sky was blue with a bright sun above and a frigid wind at ground level.  
There in the middle of the frozen landscape, sleeping next to the remains of a moose, was a huge wolf. Its red copper coat was slightly covered by the soft snow that fell, its snout was stained by the blood of its last meal and its breath could be clearly seen when it exhaled through its nose. For weeks he lived there, in the middle of the forest, miles away from any civilization; he survived by his pure instinct, by his senses to hunt and by fighting against the elements.  
Few were the human thoughts that came to his mind anymore. But even amidst his fiery blood and the wild animal that inhabited him, he could hear the whisper of that voice whose name he could not, and would not, remember. The voice of a young boy, in love and in pain, who kept repeating a word  
No... A name... One that always made him want to look for a bear and fight. That his claws would dig into his flesh and he would feel the pain of being alive. A name that made his blood boil even more than usual; that accelerated his pulse and blurred his vision to red... Just one...  
The small snowflake broke against a leaf on top. And the silence was broken by the snarling of a beast awakening:  
-Beautiful...-  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,  
That morning the weather seemed to want to give them a break from all that water. At least that's what Seth thought as he got up and looked out his window. Getting ready for school never took him long; a pair of jeans, a light shirt and his jacket in his backpack, just to calm his mother who insisted that he bring something to keep him warm. Even though the thermometer insisted on dialing 48° and that meant wearing a jacket was like carrying a sauna; but, it was his mother, he couldn't blame her for worrying.  
As I walked along the sidewalk I thought about a few things: his sister snoring in the next room, his unfinished math homework, his agonizing social life in high school, the patrols he would have to do that night. I wish he could be with Embry or Quil, they were the ones he got along with the best; Jared was too serious, Paul was bitter, and it was uncomfortable having to be with Sam or Leah. But suddenly his attention shifted to the side, to the woods.  
-He took a couple of steps and scanned through the trees. He ran a couple of yards and made sure he was far enough away from the road-okay guys, it was fun, but I have to get to class!  
It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to play a joke on him. He was ready to take on Quil, if it was him, but from the bushes came a wolf he hadn't seen in weeks:  
-Jake? -Doubtful question. I was sure it was him, but there was something in his eyes that made him uneasy. It was something, I wasn't sure how to say it. It was as if Jacob was just another creature of the forest, a predator, a wolf in the fullest sense of the word. He was beginning to ponder the possibility of entering into phase, but before he could decide anything the red wolf turned around and sat in his hind quarters by a tree.  
-Hello...-There, sitting with his back to the tree trunk, was a tall, seventeen year old, stocky boy with a couple of days' beard.  
-He was more than happy to see his best friend again, but he would never get used to seeing him as he came into the world. He rushed to take off his backpack and grab his jacket from this-ten, god, there's so much I have to ask you.  
-D...-Jacob's frown was slightly furrowed, as if his head were hurting-Des... Ah, slow down, Seth...  
-Can't you talk straight?" Seth asked, sitting down next to him, and noticed how the older man had only put his jacket on his shoulders. The dark man shook his head.  
-I just..." he said with a choppy smile. "I lost, practice.  
-I see-Seth knew that asking him when he last got out of phase would be a stupid question. They were silent for a few more minutes, until Jacob put his hand on the child's head with a brotherly gesture:  
-No, do you have school? -I ask slowly.  
-Okay, I can skip today... -Seth sat down a little more with the brunette... -Are you hungry?  
-I ate, deer before.  
-Jomi-Comento the younger one, getting a little laugh from the older one.  
-Something, new that counts?  
-Mmmm, Paul's still a hater. Then a little light came on over his head.  
-Do you have any money? I ask Jacob...  
-There are some at home, do you want to come?  
He smiled and nodded, although when he tried to stand up he fell on his knee; apparently speech was not the only thing he had lost practice in. So both of them returned to the house of the youngest in phase; luckily there was nobody else in the herd to feel them, which Jacob thanked.  
He didn't want his return to be known so soon.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pre-recorded fanfare*.  
> And once again we've reached the end of another chapter of this story... Waoh, that sounded like a soap opera host hahaha  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it: I'm looking for a Beta Reader to help me correct the details in the chapters. In the meantime, please bear with me while I find one n///n  
> On the other hand, don't forget that reviews are part of the healthy nourishment for every author.  
> See you in a month my loves!


End file.
